El engaño
by lunabellagio
Summary: que parasia si Edward se encontrara a otra y dujera a Bella y si Bella se entera que en adoctada y que tiene un hemano gemelo que aunque no se paresen en nada y si su padre fuese un productor de musica y su madre es cantante
1. Chapter 1

PREFICIO

Hoy se que te voy a desaparecer de mi vida, porque otra vez me hieres por no saber por no saber que en verdad me amas como yo te amo a ti, pero eso se termina hoy por qué no sebes todo el dolor que me die verte besar a esa a quien tú dices amar, pero cuando te des cuenta de que me amas a mi será muy tarde para pedir perdón


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 1:

POR QUE

(Bella)

Ya había pasado seis semanas desde que fuimos a volterra a salvarlo y me prometió que no me iba a volver a abandonar. Edward me dijo que me quería decir algo importante hoy. Sonó el timbre, cuando abrí la puerta el estaba allí con otra vampiresa de pelo largo y rubio, de ojos color rubí.

- Hola Edward ¿Quién es ella? – dije muy alegre.

- Bella ella es Sabrina – dijo con serenidad

- Ok, que es lo que me querías decir – dije

- Bela nos vamos a ir – dijo muy serio

-¡OK! Por fin me vas a transformar – dije con entusiasmo

-No, me refiero a mi y a mi familia – dijo

-Por que te vas sin mi – dije en tono triste

Por que me di cuenta de que no te amo y que en realidad amo a Sabrina – dijo serio y a la vez feliz

-¡Que! No te creo tu me dijiste que no me ibas a dejar, que no te ibas a dejar de mi por que no podías vivir sin mi, dijiste que me amabas – dije quien se cree para manipular mis sentimientos a su antojo

-Si yo se que dije eso pero me di cuenta de que todo fue un fantasía y que no te amo – dijo mientras la besaba tan descaradamente en mi cara

Yo mientras tanto le cerraba la puerta en su propia nariz y salía corriendo a mi cuarto, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar por el, pero no lo hice por que me di cuente de que no tenia por que nadie y menos por alguien que no vale la pena y que te hace creer una vil fantasía. -¡Mejor voy a escribir le un carta! Pensé.

No sabes cuanto daño me has hecho y que esto va a causa consecuencias muy dificiles de arreglar pero cuando leas esta carta estaré muy lejos Edward espero que no te arrepientas de esto por que te juro que no te voy a perdonar, por ser un estupido/idiota/vampiro de cuarta que cree que puede jugar conmigo, espero que tu y tu querida familia no me busquen por que no los quiero ver ni en pintura y deseo que tu y Sabrina se pudran en el infierno.

Y aunque me hallas hecho daño yo TE AMO

A.T.T: BELLA

Y selle con una gota de sangre, después de eso queme todas las cosas que me recordaban a el y hice mi maleta y Salí directo Hacia ni picku para poder irme y olvidarme de el. Cuando llegue al aeropuerto, compre un boleto de ida a Chicago, porque sabía que Reneé tenia una casa allí, para pasar un tiempo allí sin tener que preocuparme de ellos me busque.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 2:

LA VERDAD

(Bella)

Habían pasado seis días desde que me fui a vivir a Chicago, tengo que decir que la casa es mas linda que la de los Cullen, tiene tres pisos en la planta baja esta la cocina, la sala, el comedor, el recibidor y el cuarto de lavado; en el segundo piso hay cuatro habitaciones y la biblioteca y un cuarto estudio que esta cerrado con llave. Me párese que voy a abrirlo para saber que se esconde allí.

HORAS DESPUES…

Bueno la habitación esta sucia pero tiene muchas cajas. Después de limpiar un poco y arreglar encontré una caja que dice documentos legales, no se pero creo que esa caja tiene algo importante, pero que será bueno la voy a abrir para saber que tiene, en la caja hay facturas, cheques, cuentas, mas factura y unos papeles de adopción ¡QUEEEEEEE! No puede ser eso papeles dicen que soy adoptada, debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto, mejor llamo a Reneé a saber la verdad

-Hola mama te puedo hacer una pregunta – dije lo más calmada posible

-Hola hija claro que me puedes preguntar lo que quieras –dijo muy feliz pero a la vez intrigada

-Ok pero me prometes que me vas a decir la verdad cueste lo que cueste si por favor – dije muy seria

-Si hija te voy a decir la verdad, pero dime que es lo que me tienes quieres preguntar –dijo preocupada

-Mama soy adoptada y dime la verdad – dije muy intrigada por saber la verdad

-Si hija eres adoptada y perdóname por no decírtelo antes – dijo llorando

-Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes, porque esperaste a que yo lo averiguara – dije un poco triste porque no me dijo que SOY ADOCTADA es inaudito tanto tiempo y ahora es que me entero

-Por que tenía miedo de que te alejas de mi por saber que eres adoptada por qué no soy tu madre biológica – dijo llorando otra vez

-Mama como vas a pensar eso yo te quiero mucho aunque no sea mi madre biológica – dije

-Ok hija ya saber que eres adoptada quieres saber quién es tu verdadera familia – dijo feliz OK ESTA MUJER ES BIPOLAR primero llora y después se pone feliz

-Si quiero saber quién es mi verdadera familia – dije muy preocupada por saber quién es mi familia

-Hija tu madre verdadera se llama Ariesdysmar Herrera y tu padre se llama Daniel Von Uckerman, tienes un hermano gemelo llamado Christopher Alejandro Von Uckerman y tu verdadero nombre es Isabella Alexandra Von Uckerman – dijo feliz

-Osea tengo un hermano gemelo y no me dijistes nada por miedo y no pensaste en cómo me iba a sentir después de que me enterara – dije tratando de no sonar enojada pero no pude

-No pensé eso hija, lo siento mucho – dijo

-Ok te perdono pero sabes cómo los puedo encontrar – dije ya más calmada

-Si se viven en México y me dijeron que cuando te dijera la verdad que fueras a vivir con ellos – dijo

-Que ellos están en contacto contigo para saber de mi y porque no me lo dijiste ante – dije impresionada

-No le di mucha importancia – dijo de lo mas normal, esta mujer me va a matar de la impresión

-Bueno ya que se la verdad nos vemos si bye – dije feliz

-Ok hija adiós – dijo y colge el teléfono

Ahora que se que soy adoptada me siento más feliz porque no es tan malo tener dos familia aunque no sepa mucho de ellos ya siento que los quiero


End file.
